Gremlins (Type of Creatures)
Gremlins are small humanoid entities that like to sabotage machines.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Don't Forget the Motor City (1987) (DVD ts. 10:49-10:53). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Gremlins simply cannot leave anything mechanical alone!"Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 5:32-5:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Yes, they dismantle anything mechanical." History The Real Ghostbusters Gremlins were first encountered by the original Ghostbusters when they learned that certain cars made by the Detroit-based Generous Motors company were falling apart. They found out that the company had Gremlins, leftover from World War II, messing with the cars. They were released when GM reopened part of the factory that was sealed for 40 years.Mr. Abernathy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Don't Forget the Motor City (1987) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:10). Time Life Entertainment. Mr. Abernathy says: "It was first opened during the Second World War. Aircraft were manufactured here."Mr. Abernathy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Don't Forget the Motor City (1987) (DVD ts. 10:23-10:24). Time Life Entertainment. Mr. Abernathy says: "It's been closed for about 40 years." The Gremlins were too numerous to trap, but the Ghostbusters caught them by having them try to damage a car, only for it to turn into a new vehicle every time they try to wreck it. At that moment, they encased the Gremlins in a glass dome. Extreme Ghostbusters On April 7, 1997, a Gremlin appeared and started messing with machinery around New York. It first struck at the U.S. Online Company. In the course of this incident, the Gremlin secreted an ectoplasmic lubricant to loosen the machinery. The lubricant had a similar chemical composition to petroleum.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 5:06-5:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "This is definitely some kind of ectoplasmic residue but it has a similar chemical composition to petroleum-based lubricant."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 5:23-5:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Because Gremlins secrete an ectoplasmic lubricant from their claws to loosen tight parts." It then traveled to a subway terminal and dismantled Track 2. The Ghostbusters were barely able to weld and repair the track in time to save a subway car. The attack on U.S. Online gained the attention of the FBI as a possible terrorist attack. The Gremlin hitched a ride on Ecto-1, dismantled its engine, and stopped off at the phone company. Kylie and Roland managed to trap it, but Eduardo and Garrett got the Extreme Ghostbusters in trouble after Garrett accidentally fired at FBI agents Jack Stone and Harry Gannan. On board a cargo plane transport to Washington D.C., Stone mistook the Trap containing the Gremlin for a bomb, and inadvertently freed the Gremlin when he tried to "defuse" it. The FBI did not believe the Ghostbusters until they saw Slimer eating the airplane food and mistook him for the Gremlin. The Ghostbusters managed to recapture the Gremlin, but Stone chose to keep the incident under wraps, as he believed that nobody would believe that a Gremlin was responsible for recent acts of sabotage. The breakdowns were attributed to the city-wide failures were linked to microwaves from a surveillance satellite in space. Stone's report of events was placed in a classified file designated "G1027" and filed away in an undisclosed government location. IDW Comics Prime Dimension Gremlins are a benign but mischievous presence in Detroit factories. Dimension 68-R A Gremlin was one of the ghosts captured by Spooks Away and stored in the Prediction Engine. After the Ghostbusters destabilized the Mega-Entity by luring Slimer out with doughnuts, Slyphon was seen flying away with the Gremlin riding it. Personality Throughout history and folklore the Gremlins have been known to be mischievous and destructive. Classification Kylie Griffin concluded the Gremlin was at least a Class 5.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 4:00-4:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "This has got to be at least a Class 5." Trivia *The Gremlins' first line, "I think they've seen us," is an homage to King Kong.Pamela Hickey (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:50-09:51). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray Stantz finds an entry of Gremlins in his pocketbook version of Tobin's Spirit Guide.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Don't Forget the Motor City (1987) (DVD ts. 10:49-10:53). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Gremlins simply cannot leave anything mechanical alone!" *One of the Gremlins is named Gorner. It likes the color pea soup green, too.Gremlins (Type of Creatures) (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:35). Time Life Entertainment."Don't Forget the Motor City Storyboard Page 123 *The Twilight Zone episode, featuring a Gremlin, "Terror at 1,000 Feet" is referenced twice in the episode "Grease." *The Gremlin from Extreme Ghostbusters (or at least another one of his kind) appears in the intro of the show. *According to Egon, it was a Gremlin and not an iceberg that caused the "Titanic" to sink (although, he could be meaning that it was because of a Gremlin that the ship struck the iceberg).Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 5:38-5:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And the bigger the better. Ever hear of the Titanic?" *The Gremlin in Extreme Ghostbusters originated in the main title sequence as a character named Boggart. Character designer Fil Barlow liked him so much, he reused the design for the Gremlin in "Grease"Fil Barlow deviantArt "XGB Main Title Boggart" 8/22/13 *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8, a Gremlin makes a non-canon cameo as on one of the cans in the garage bay. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9, the Gremlins from "Don't Forget The Motor City" and "Grease" appear on Ecto-1. *The Gremlin appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Sea Fright" **Mentioned by PeterPeter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Gremlins at the Guggenheim? Porcupines in the park? What's up?" *"Don't Forget the Motor City" *"Slimer's Curse" **When Janine Melnitz mentions she got eight calls, they include Gremlins and Poltergeists.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:00-09:03). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Gremlins and Poltergeists popping up all over the city..." Extreme Ghostbusters *"Grease" *"Eyes of a Dragon" **Garrett mentions the Gremlin to Michael Wu.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 09:42-09:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I didn't until a couple months ago when your fellow bozos handcuffed us all to a plane being ripped to shreds by a Gremlin!" IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #9 *35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **Dimension 68-R version only. References Gallery Collages GBvsGremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage2.png GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage.png GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage2.png GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage3.png GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage4.png GremlinsinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage5.png IndestructibleCarinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage2.png IndestructibleCarinDontForgettheMotorCityepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon TobinsSpiritGuidePocketbookGremlins.jpg|Gremlins Entry in Pocket Version GremlinsRGB02.jpg|Gremlins seen in "Don't Forget the Motor City" 033-08.png|Gremlins seen in "Don't Forget the Motor City" 033-11.png|Gremlins seen in "Don't Forget the Motor City" GremlinEGBEncounter.jpg|Gremlin in "Grease" GremlinEGB01.png|Gremlin in "Grease" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence18.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence19.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence20.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence21.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro GremlinsEGBIntro.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence22.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence23.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro Behind the Scenes EGBIntroBoggartConceptArtFilBarlow.jpg|This is an illustration of the Boggart (aka Gremlin) from Fil Barlow's deviantart account. Secondary Canon GremlinKillerwattShubsIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 GremlinsIDW9-1.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 GremlinsIDW9-2.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 GremlinsIDW9-3.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 GremlinsIDW9-4.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 GremlinsIDW9-5.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover B GremlinsIDW9-6.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover B SylphonIDW01.jpg|68-R version seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters BusterBikeIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Types of Creatures Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends Category:Media Class 5 Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters